independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Tebow
Timothy Richard "Tim" Tebow (born August 14, 1987) is a Christian hero known as St. Tebow. Denver drafted him in the 2010 NFL Draft but prior to that Tebow was a quarterback for the University of Florida, statesman, scholar, and one of are Founding Fathers. If you ever make fun of him that means you hate Christians, who are the most oppressed group in America and its funny how you can make fun of us but NOT of muslims or gays. Double standerds. Birth and early life Tebow was born when his parents who were Christian missionaries were in the Philippines. The doctor, who had disturbing parallels to Obama, tried to make her have an abortion pretending it would be for her own health. That is NOT hope and change we can believe in. So instead she listened to God who said that he had divinely impregnated and reminded her "What if Jesus was aborted?" so she gave birth to the greatest.football.player.EVER. He was homeschooled and became the greatest quarterback in homeschool history, throwing 50 touchdowns in his senior season which shattered the previous homeschool record of 0. Career College He then went to Florida. He became known as the unstoppable machine, who was so big that no one could tackle him so he could run for touchdowns whenever he wanted but also throw them after he ran a little bit. He won the National Championship and then went on to win the Heisman, NOT the Criesman which if you refer to it that way then it says more about youre own securities then Tebow. Crying can be a sign of manliness. 2009 SEC Championship Tim Tebow played brave and bold in the championship game but he lost due to White guilt, ACORN and Black Panther intimidation. Afterwards there was an immediate extension of the War on CHRISTmas when people began to make fun of Tebow because he was Christian. Some piece of filth tee shit sellers decided to make a shirt that said "Tebow cried for oursic sins" which is an insult against Christ. Yet why didnt they make a shirt against Muslims or gays? If they made a shirt about Jews or muslims there would be hell to pay but instead they did it about Christians which is funny because they think they can make up a theory about evolution or make fun of GOD and that there will no consequences. Tim Tebow was crying because he is a MAN and you do NOT know what its like to be a MAN whose boss is a Jewish Carpenter and who loves Jesus. John 3:16 says that you do NOT make fun of Jesus who was are savor, and for all of you who do you will burn in eternal fire and brimstone and everlasting torture. Meanwhile while your literally burning in hell for being morons Im on some cloud in Heaven looking down on you and laughing. God Bless. NFL In the NFL he will soon take the Broncos to the Super Bowl where all memories of John Elway will be extinguished. While the Christian haters cry and whine King Tebow will score 6 touchdowns breaking the record held by Al Bundy and then will then ascend to Heaven during the halftime show. Thats right, he did all this in the first half. All that was left were footprints. Then former Browns quarterback Brady Quinn will throw 5 touchdowns in the second half. Go Team Jesus. Personal life His favorite band is probably some Christian band, but it may also very well be some country group like Brooks and Dunn. With a guy like Tebow you just assume.